


直到香草冰淇淋融化

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 作者前言：【很咸*的是内含夏季剧场版结局剧透】8/29取消了密码。剧透后果还请自负。喜欢帕拉德和Graphite之间又像伴侣、又像搭档、又像亲子的关系，虽然倾注了这样的感情但是cp上来说是永贵。有点绕。就把小帕当成是他俩带的孩子吧，请多包涵。（*译注：Salty的说话方式）译者前言：含有类似亲情前提的车帕车风味，注意避雷





	直到香草冰淇淋融化

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『バニラアイスがとけるまで』by Lc-K  
> 翻訳させていただきました。

CR没有值班室。迄今为止的夜班都只有Poppy一个人，毕竟她有专门分配的房间，说起来也是当然的。但是沙发睡着不舒服这一点，还是令我有些头疼。感觉旁边站着什么人，我睁开了眼睛。  
「什么事，帕拉德」  
由于刚醒的缘故只看得清对方乱得跟鸟窝一样的头发还有身形大小，但半夜三更会来CR的人实在有限。  
「永梦很担心，就让我来看看」  
「大惊小怪的」  
一开口才发觉，全身倦怠得不得了。而且喉咙也干透了。让帕拉德拿点水来吧，我正盘算着，头顶被一只格外大的手盖上了。  
「Salty吗」  
「你一下子就知道啊」  
「这不是当然的吗。我跟他可是……」  
同伴啊，他大概是打算这么说的吧。原本自豪的口气逐渐含混起来，最后变得像阵雨之前的天空一样阴沉。不懂他作为Bugster而生的骄傲，对于他在结果上背叛了同族的罪恶感也完全无法共情。我选择了沉默。  
天花板的照明倒是关闭了，但在四处散布的紧急出口灯光，还有二十四小时开机的Doremifa Beat的游戏机身上发出的光的照耀下，还是能看见帕拉德的所在。帕拉德像关在笼子里的动物一样在CR内转来转去，忽然像是想起了此行的目的，停住了脚步。果不其然，他朝我这边信步走来，弯下腰和我对上视线。这孩子家教还挺好。  
「你怎么不回家」  
「嗯—，说不定会传染给永梦嘛」  
「Salty的病毒，在游戏以外的场所不会感染人的」  
「可是，会让他担心嘛。会发烧还有出气不匀什么的吧？虽说症状很轻」  
现在已经掌握了疫苗的制作方法，黎斗又被关进了那个牢房，由我来做就成了最快的捷径。这件事明摆着就是这个道理，但永梦似乎不太能接受。  
比起这种事，说话说得我好累。不知帕拉德什么时候走开了，他若有所思，打开了冰箱。  
「Lazer。我要拿哪样」  
「我想想，饮料格里有没有瓶宝矿力，蓝色标签的？」  
「知道了」  
帕拉德把水拿了出来，给我之前居然还帮我拧好了瓶盖。我微微起身接过。  
「谢谢啦」  
「没事」  
凉意沁入喉间，十分舒畅。帕拉德靠着沙发坐在地板上，阴影中看不清他的表情。  
「你是不是在想Graphite的事情」  
「你怎么知道」  
「那是。毕竟他也是你另外一个搭档啊」  
我接过瓶盖盖上，试着把瓶身放在脑袋附近。把额头冰一冰也很舒服。虽然没有量过，但看起来确实进入发热阶段了。不管怎么说，帕拉德来了真是帮大忙了。刚想说点什么感谢之词，他突然把身体盖了过来。  
「诶，干嘛？」  
「Graphite说过，他因为Gamedeus的病毒不舒服的时候这样做就可以放松」  
整个身子贴了过来的帕拉德沉得要命。说实话很碍事。Graphite怎么教育的，有点奇怪啊。我想是这么想了，但没说话。又不是没有这样躺一块睡过。  
「嗯—，我不是很……啊。那既然这样，你陪我说说话吧」  
「我除了游戏可不知道别的」  
我动了动身子想从他的体重下逃脱，帕拉德也像没了兴致似的乖乖下来了。这次他又背靠沙发撑着半个身子，滑到地板上坐着。  
「那，我们就聊聊Graphite。他连Gamedeus都能适应过来，感觉有很多地方值得参考」  
「啊啊，Graphite可厉害了」  
帕拉德一下子情绪高涨起来，非常好猜。看来没把刚刚的想法说出来是正确的。  
「是—呢。到底是怎么扛下来的呢，果然还是靠气势？」  
虽说这样凭空猜测有点对不住人家。帕拉德好像陷入了思考，沉默了一小会。  
「这么一说。Graphite说，虚弱的时候摄取营养也是一种方法」  
「营养啊……确实，虽说是数据，但跟人体还是比较相似的」  
「说是鸡蛋，牛奶什么的就很好。对了，他还做了个松松软软的东西」  
鸡蛋和牛奶，松松软软。可能性有无数个，但应该是简单易做的东西吧。  
「是不是松饼之类的」  
「松…饼？ 应该不是。之前被Poppy带着去吃的那个，软软的很好吃……但也不太对」  
哈哈。是叫做舒芙蕾松饼吧。那个我来做都嫌麻烦，感觉不是Graphite能做的东西。  
「Graphite做给我的那个，要更结实一点，闻起来甜甜的，吃两三个就可以吃饱」  
应该是森永之类的，超市里卖的调制粉做的东西吧。脑袋烧得晕乎乎的，迷迷糊糊思考起来的同时，帕拉德那边陷入了沉默。只听得见换气扇的声音的一方空间内，为方便紧急报警而保持连接状态的调制解调器交替闪烁着红蓝的光芒。  
「怎么了」  
「我一想起来，就想吃了。要是多跟Graphite说很多话就好了。我现在已经，再也吃不到那个什么了」  
他大概哭起来了吧，听见了一抽一抽的吸鼻子的声音。虽然Bugster没有年龄可言，但我还是像弄哭了小孩子一样罪恶感十足。这下也只能投降了。  
「啊—。我呢，听了刚刚的提示说不定大致明白了」  
「真的吗？」  
「虽说不一定能完全一样。我应该做得了哦」  
有些犹豫不决的帕拉德，弱弱地握住了我的手。  
「就算是骗我的也没关系。谢谢你」  
自己果然是发烧了。觉得帕拉德特别特别可爱。这么一来，只有让他吃到心情雀跃为止了。  
「这周日，你来我们家玩吧」  
「我随随便便来的话，永梦会生气的」  
「没事没事。你就说是我让你来的」  
帕拉德的手用上了几分力。  
「如果是骗我的话，我就伤脑筋了」  
是在紧张，还是在担惊受怕呢。就帕拉德干过的事情来看倒也无话可说。永梦对于帕拉德和黎斗的态度基本上都很严厉，听起来他像是在因此害怕。  
「反正，你来就知道了」  
没事的，应该。我用空闲的手摸摸帕拉德的脑袋，他好像接受了、最起码像是理解了，点了点头作为回应。

＊ ＊ ＊

是个明亮得刺目的、香甜的早晨。打蛋器咔嚓咔嚓的声音。哼唱着两年还是三年前流行过的旋律的声音。一切都是如此安详，让人不禁想重新闭上眼睛。要不是听见了似乎是灶台点火的声音，可能就这样再度睡过去了。  
「起来啦—？」  
「早安」  
「早」  
我刚从床上下来，贵利矢先生就冲我搭话，他好像比我早起了很长一段时间。贵利矢先生走到呆坐着的我跟前，不由分说地递出一个白色的容器。  
「好了永梦，你把这个搅拌一下」  
交到我手上的小碗里，装着大概已经降至室温的黄油跟蜂蜜。把这两样混合起来的话就会变成所谓的蜂蜜黄油，是浇在松饼上的一种黄油。  
「今天早上吃松饼啊」  
「对。而且是令人怀旧的热香饼哦」  
我这才闻到，厨房那边传来一种甜甜的、和节庆日的路边摊很相似的香草的味道。我们平常吃的松饼要更简单，偶尔会用上酸奶什么的，还弄得挺健康。  
「好—再差一点就完成了哦。你先把帕拉德叫来吧」  
「诶。为什么啊」  
「因为约好了要给帕拉德吃啊」  
就像被迎面泼了一盆冷水，我这才一下子清醒过来。而且这对话根本就没有衔接上。  
「我可以听听来龙去脉吗」  
「之后跟你讲。比起这种事，别放凉了啊」  
居然是帕拉德比我优先。那就是说这个蜂蜜黄油也是为了给帕拉德吃？ 这样一想，我一下就没了干劲。虽然也已经搅拌得差不多了。  
「永梦—还没好吗—」  
「帕拉德！ 叫你呢！！」  
心脏有了反应。这么说他应该过来了，但是看不见人。  
「打扰了」  
「哦。居然走正门过来，真懂事。已经做好了哦，把鞋脱了，洗完手就快去里屋吧」  
厨房仍然不断飘来甜香，应该正在做第二个吧。这也多半是为了帕拉德。我搅动起蜂蜜勺，试图发泄这份难以理解的心情，不知不觉间黄油就这样打好了。好不甘心。  
「我真的可以吗？」  
「贵利矢先生都说可以了那就是可以」  
直率到意外的帕拉德，把鞋子好好摆在了门边。听见他在洗脸台那边稀里哗啦地折腾起来，心里不安归不安，但最后还是看他照贵利矢先生教的那样用毛巾把手擦干净了。  
「好厉害啊贵利矢」  
「是吧？ 我说是真的吧」  
跟在帕拉德后面进了房间的贵利矢先生，左手一盘松饼，右手还端着两杯橙汁。和我想的一样，叠了两层的松饼被放在了帕拉德面前。两个人看起来都很开心。  
「好厉害。和Graphite做的那个一模一样」  
「哦，那太好啦」  
我感到一种难以言表的孤立感，把搅好的小碗放到了帕拉德的面前。  
「给」  
「这什么啊？」  
「浇上去，蘸着吃啊」  
帕拉德投来茫然不解的眼神，我没办法，只能拿起蜂蜜勺帮他浇上。这下我已经算仁至义尽了。  
「顺便也把这个浇上去吧」  
松饼上满满浇上了新开封的枫糖浆，还在冒着香草味的热气。帕拉德应该还是知道怎么用刀叉的，贵利矢先生都已经交到他手上了，他还一脸不安地看向我。  
「我真的，可以吃吗？」  
「这是贵利矢先生做给你的啊，你快点吃」  
还有我也帮忙了。多半他已经看出来了所以我不会说。帕拉德小心翼翼地下刀，往嘴里塞了让人忍不住说「这也太大了」的满满一大口。毫不意外的是，松饼碎接二连三从他嘴边漏出来。  
「好厉害……」  
东西咽下去之前别说话啊，我在心里狠狠念道，但却没传达过去。说不定是他无视了。帕拉德的嘴依然张着。  
「啊，那个啊，和Graphite做的那个确实很像，但是又不一样，Graphite做的那个要更硬一点，也没有这么香的味道，但是……特别好吃」  
你别自己说完在那里哭啊。一边是无可奈何的我，另一边是贵利矢先生拿纸巾给他擦起了眼泪。  
「那当然。我又不是Graphite，不可能完全一样吧。Graphite做的东西，就由你来好好珍藏在心里吧」  
「我知道了」  
还在那吸鼻子。这种地方，真的跟我一模一样啊。帕拉德抽抽搭搭地哭着，嘴巴周围沾着的碎渣又掉了下来。屋子是我在收拾啊。  
「帕拉德，吞了再说话」  
「对不起」  
「别用袖子擦啊」  
「行啦。你想怎么吃就怎么吃。那接下来这份就是永梦的了—」  
脑袋被他摸了摸，胃肠收缩发出的声音传了出来。昨天还奇怪怎么突然买果汁，这时喝起橙汁我才释然。厨房又传来咖啡的味道。肚子饿起来了，特别特别饿。  
「贵利矢先生。我的那份麻烦上面浇饼干碎奶油冰淇淋，加巧克力酱还有淡奶油」  
「大早上的你吃好多……OK，包在我身上」  
「你刚说的，是什么咒语啊？」  
「端上来你就知道了」  
家里有喷射淡奶油以备不时之需。所以也不会搞得有多麻烦，但这种情况就得重视外观。为了在游戏中取胜，有些时候也是需要一些表面工夫的，今天就要让我这位糖浆糊得嘴边到处都是的左半身好好领教一下。


End file.
